hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission planning
Mission planning is a feature for episodic missions which allows you to choose between various unlocks ahead of entering the game. Depending on your Mission Mastery level, you will be able to choose between different starting locations, smuggled items, as well as gear and weapons to bring into the game from the starting point of the mission. In order to do this to plan more extensively, the player will need to complete challenges in order to unlock more and more planning options since such completion will grant Mastery to the player as a reward. Each mission has specific unlocks rewarded for every new Mission Mastery level you gain. When you plan a mission, you should probably think of the way you want to approach it. You can plan ahead which challenges, opportunities or assassinations you want to pursue and then, when in planning mode, choose the best options for you to be able to complete your goals as effectively as possible. Mission planning is also useful for experimentation with various ways to kill your assigned target, giving the mission planning element an advantage and quality of reputability in the aspect of using different equipment and/or different methods to kill a target. Slots There are six slots from which you can choose one option each. You can choose one starting location, one smuggled item, one concealed weapon, two pieces of gear, and a suit to wear. Note that the suit option will not always matter when choosing certain starting locations. Starting Location :Main article: Starting Location First of all you can choose a starting location, meaning where in the map you want to start. At level 1 Mastery you will only be able to start at the map's default starting location. As you unlock more starting locations you will notice that some of them allows you to start undercover. This means you will start in a location wearing another disguise than the suit you pick. Starting undercover renders the suit slot useless, but it is already considered to be the most useless slot anyway by most players, considering what the other slots could potentially give you. Smuggled Item :Main article: Agency Pickup As you progress in Mission Mastery level, you will start unlocking various agency pickups across the map. These are locations where you can hide an item which does not fit into your concealed weapon slot, or your gear slots. You can only hide one item at one of the pickups for each game. This basically mean you can bring an additional item into each game, but you will need to retrieve it from the location where you put it at. Some of the agency pickups will be small and some will be large, meaning you can not always hide exactly what you want, wherever you want. In some cases you might want to put a certain item in a certain agency pickup based on how you intend to approach the mission. You might for example want to avoid carrying a pistol on you from the start, if you're planning on going through a frisk at an earlier stage when you do not need the pistol anyway. You might also want to pick up an item at a certain location for another reason, such as a visibly armed weapon which would otherwise arouse suspicion. Some agency pickups are also located within restricted areas. Concealed Weapon :Main article: Weapon The concealed weapon slot is used for pistols only. If you do not want to bring in a pistol at all, you have the ability to make the slot empty. If you still need a pistol though, you could always use the smuggled item slot to place a pistol somewhere in the map, where you later think you can pick it up when necessary. Gear :Main article: Gear Compared to the other slots of which there is only one, there are two gear slots to use. Note that some deadly weaponry still counts as gear, such as the Fiber Wire and the ICA Remote Explosive. There are many gear options to choose between so it is a good idea to plan ahead how you intend to approach the mission. Fortunately you can also put a third piece of gear in the smuggled item slot. Suit :Main article: Suit Often considered to be the most useless slot, there are always at least two suits to choose between when starting a mission. 47's Signature Suit is the standard one available but each mission also has one unique suit as well. The suit slot can still have an important role to some players, going for certain achievements such as Suit Only, or simply for aesthetic reasons. When choosing certain starting locations where Agent 47 spawns undercover in a completely different disguise, the suit slot will become useless. The undercover starting location will always have priority over the suit slot. See also *List of mastery unlocks by mission Category:Hitman